


The Ugly Truth

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Blood and Torture, Charles Smith Good Brother, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Fangs Fogarty Angry, Fangs Fogarty Protective, Fangs Fogarty Soft, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Good Dad, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Good Grandpa, Gargoyles, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hermione Lodge is a bitch, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Second Chances, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Torture, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Alternate Universe) When Jughead tells his dad what really happened to Tall Boy Jughead admits he’s dead. But the last thing FP expected was to hear that some of Tall Boy’s Gargoyles went Into the bunker and forced Fangs and Sweet Pea to watch Tall Boy rape Jughead. Then The Gargoyles betrayed Tall Boy and killed him themselves.  Meanwhile (Season Jump) When Jughead gets the Invitation from his classmates to come to the woods they really are there to kill him. Jughead Is still alive but In badly need of a hospital. He Is able to call his dad. FP learns the hard way that Jughead was right, he should be quitting Stonewall Prep.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Tall Boy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this version Jellybean left with Gladys

Jughead crawled down the ladder and Into the bunker

Jughead: Sweet Pea? Fangs?(Called)

But soon just like Sweet Pea and Fangs Jughead was seized by Gargoyle men.

Tall Boy: I have the upper hand now boys. Strip Jones.

Sweet Pea: No! Leave him alone!(Screamed)

But as Tall Boy took off his clothes Jughead’s clothes were cut away. The Gargoyles forced Jughead to lay down.

Jughead: No, please don’t(Whimpered) 

Jughead whined as Tall Boy thrusted his cock Into his front hole hard, and all at once. Jughead felt him deep Inside, every thrust causing him to cry out, aimed carefully to hit that one spot Inside of him. Tall Boy grabbed his hips and began to fuck him hard. Tall Boy’s right hand grabbed Jughead’s cock, giving It a few slow strokes as he fucked Into him.

Fangs: Stop! Let him go!(Cried)

He and Sweet Pea fought and struggled to get free and help their king. But It was no use. All they could do Is cry. Jughead squirmed as Tall Boy runs his tongue along his jaw and down his neck. Jughead turns his face away, but all that does Is give Tall Boy better access to his neck. Tall Boy starts to pepper It with sloppy wet kisses. 

Jughead: Stop(Sobbed)

Jughead sobbed as the sloppy wet kisses went all the way down his body and soon Tall Boy’s mouth was on Jughead’s cock. Jughead threw his head back and whimpered as Tall Boy licked up his shaft. His tongue swiped over the tip. Jughead whined as he cummed both Into Tall Boy’s mouth and on Tall Boy’s cock. Tall Boy finally pulled out of him and stepped away leaving Jughead curled up In a ball and sobbing.

Tall Boy: Kill him

But The Gargoyles surprisingly walked up to Tall Boy and slit his throat killing him. The Gargoyles took off. But Sweet Pea and Fangs weren’t worried about them. They were worried about their leader. Fangs quickly threw the blanket on Jughead’s body and Sweet Pea grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Sweet Pea: Jones 

Jughead: T-Thanks(Took the water)

He took a long drink

Fangs: What are we going to tell your dad?

Jughead: I’ll take care of that. Just…. Hide Tall Boy’s body under the bed.

Sweet Pea helped him to his feet and Jughead grabbed a fresh pair of clothes that were Inside the dresser, went Into the bathroom to get cleaned up, and put the clothes on. Just In time to cause as soon as he was dressed and Tall Boy’s body was hidden FP climbed Into the bunker. 

Jughead: Dad? Why are you-

FP: Because I’m the sheriff now son(Smiled)

He winked at Jughead

FP: But that also brings me to this question, where the hell Is Tall Boy?!

Jughead: We just got back from the bus station. We drove Tall Boy there at gun point and got him on a bus.

FP: He murdered Joaquin. And you thought putting him on a bus was enough justice?

Jughead: Look, I made a decision. I’m sorry you don’t agree with It but he’s gone.

FP: I’m going to pretend like I believe you Idiots for now. I have my hands full trying to find Hiram’s would-be assassin. Next time you see me have a better story.

He left the bunker

Fangs: Why didn’t you just tell him the truth?

Jughead: I…. I can’t(A tear went down his right cheek)

But a week later Jughead saw Minetta and Hermione having an affair and overheard them talking setting up FP for shooting Hiram. Jughead had to warn his dad and come clean about what happened that night with Tall Boy. Jughead ran Into his dad’s office.

Jughead: Dad!

FP: I need to go meet Hermione Lodge to talk more about what happened to Hiram.

Jughead: No dad wait! You can’t! I just overheard Hermione talking with Minetta about pinning Hiram’s shooting on you! Minetta’s alive dad!

FP shut the door

FP: Minetta’s alive?

Jughead: Yes, I saw them at some shack having an affair. You have to arrest them before they pin the shooting on you!

FP sighed

FP: I can’t

Jughead: Dad, yes you can, you’re the sheriff. Just-

FP: No son, I can’t. I can’t because I really did shoot Hiram.

Jughead: What?

FP: Hermione wanted Hiram gone and I…. I wanted revenge.

FP put his hands on Jughead’s shoulders

FP: Do you think I’ll ever forget how that bastard got close to getting you killed?

Jughead: Why did Hermione make you sheriff If she was just going to pin this on you?

FP: I don’t know. But I was stupid enough to think becoming sheriff would protect me If Hermione wanted to double cross me.

Jughead sighed sadly

Jughead: Then It’s a good thing you have me In your corner. I have something to reveal about Tall Boy. The second part could help you get out of this. The first part-

He sat down In one of the chairs

Jughead: The first part you should sit down for

FP took the seat next to Jughead

Jughead: The night you came Into the bunker, before you got there I walked In to see Gargoyles Inside. Some had Sweet Pea and Fangs seized. I couldn’t do anything as I was also grabbed. Then-

Jughead wiped a tear from his right cheek

Jughead: Then Tall Boy raped me

FP: What?!(Gasped as he grabbed Jughead’s cheeks)

FP: Jug, oh Jug(Rubbing Jughead’s face)

He pulled him Into a tight hug as he ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: What happened to Tall Boy son? Where he Is?(Rubbing Jughead’s back soothingly) 

Jughead: Tall Boy told The Gargoyles to kill me. Instead, they killed Tall Boy and took off. Tall Boy’s body Is still In the bunker, under the bed.

FP pulled away and grabbed Jughead’s cheeks again

FP: Baby, why didn’t you just tell me?

Jughead: I’m so sorry dad…. I was scared…. I was ashamed-

FP left a long kiss on Jughead’s forehead

FP: It’s okay Juggie. What happened was not your fault. Listen, I have an Idea. But we’re going to need Alice’s help. But I don’t want you here when Hermione gets here. I don’t want her to have any excuses to think you know anything. I’m going to call Fred to come and pick you up.

After Fred picked Jughead up and left Hermione arrived wondering why she was meeting FP here Instead of where she wanted. She saw Alice Cooper In FP’s office filming.

Alice: Ready when you are FP

FP: Well Mrs. Lodge, you should be happy to know I caught your husband’s shooter.

Hermione: Oh really, who?

FP: Gerald Petite, also known as Tall Boy. After I got a call about the shooting I tracked Tall Boy down. I found him In Fox Forrest raping a teenage boy. He was going to kill the boy and I was forced to kill him.

Hermione: Really, how unfortunate for the boy

Alice: I would like to get a statement from you as well Hermione.

FP: Good Idea Alice. Have a seat Mrs. Lodge.

Hermione reluctantly took a seat

Hermione: Who was the boy?

FP: With how traumatized the boy Is I think It’s a good time to say It’s classified Information.

Hermione: Of course, I understand

FP and Alice had Hermione In a corner and she had no choice but to go along with their story and leave FP alone. By the next year G&G had ended and Jughead was now a student at Stonewall Prep. Jughead was alone In his dorm when a letter was slipped under his door. A letter to come to the woods. But when he arrived he was soon surrounded by Bret, Donna, Joan, and Jonathan. 

Jughead: So, this Is the part where you kill me?

Bret: Very good Jones

Before he knew It Jughead was seized and all but his boxers were torn off. Not long after they were done with him Jughead woke up dizzily remembering what happened and that the students carved the words “Trailer Park Trash” all over Into his back, arms, and legs and he had bruises all over his stomach. Thankfully Jughead realized they not only left his pants on the ground but could still see his cell phone In one of the pockets. He whimpered as he forced himself to crawl to his pants head pounding. He weakly called his dad’s cell.

FP: Jug, Is everything okay?

But It was really bad connection and all FP could hear Is “ Stonewall…. Bleeding…. Woods” then the line went dead. FP started to panic.

FP: Jug?! Jug?!

He quickly tracked the location of Jughead’s cell phone, got In his cop car, and took off. As soon as he got out of the car he ran Into the woods with his flashlight. Soon he came upon his unconscious bleeding son.

FP: Juggie! Baby!(Ran over)

FP: Hang on kiddo, I’m getting you to the hospital.(Gently picked him up Into his arms)

In the morning Jughead slowly woke up to find himself In a hospital bed. He saw his dad sleeping with his head on Jughead’s bed.

Jughead: Dad

FP jumped awake

FP: Sweetheart, what happened boy?(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: Stonewall students, Bret, Donna, they attacked me In the woods-

FP: They did this to you?

Jughead nodded yes

Jughead: How bad Is It?

FP: They went pretty deep with the word carving. Sadly you’re going to have those scars forever. Listen, I’m going to have Alice watch over you. I’m taking my cops to that school and searching everywhere Inside and out! They won’t get away with this!

FP: Hang In there baby, I’ll be back as soon as I can.(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

He kissed his forehead and left. As soon as he had a search warrant the cops started with the woods. They still saw blood not only where Jughead was laying but where he crawled to his clothes. The clothes were still there. The cops took the clothes to test who else has touched them. After they were done with the woods and the outside they walked Into the school and busted Into Mr. DuPont’s class. 

FP: We have a search warrant to search this whole school and question everyone here. Starting with Bret Weston Wallace and Donna Sweett. Come with us while I search your rooms.

Bret and Donna reluctantly followed FP and he started with Jughead’s room. FP started with Bret’s computer and soon found something he needed. It was Bret’s latest story and It subscribed exactly what happened to Jughead.

FP: Thanks for admitting exactly what you did to my boy! Arrest him!

Bret: What!? I haven’t seen Forsythe since he said he was going home last night! That’s just a story!

FP: Don’t even try It kid

Bret was taken away and so was Donna, Joan, and Jonathan. Later that afternoon Jughead woke up again to Alice watching over him.

Alice: Hey honey, how are you feeling?

Jughead: Better. I need some water.

Alice: I’ll get It. The doctors said you should continue resting. But they said you can do It at home now. I’m going to pick you up, okay?

Jughead nodded yes. She gently picked him up Into her arms. That night FP got home ready to check on his boy. He walked upstairs and Into Jughead’s room and saw that Jughead had fallen asleep with his shoes on. FP took them off and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

Jughead: Thanks daddy(Mumbled) 

FP took off his own shoes and crawled Into the bed putting his arm around Jughead’s waist.

FP: Sleep Juggie(Running his fingers throw Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his forehead and they dozed off. In the morning FP was woken up to Jughead screaming and thrashing In his sleep. FP quickly seized his arms causing Jughead to jump awake.

FP: Shh, you’re okay sweetheart. You’re okay.

Jughead: They’re coming back for me(Whimpered)

FP: No no, my cops and I spent all night gathering evidence and questioning them, Bret, Donna, Joan, and Jonathan are locked up and can’t hurt you anymore. 

He pulled him Into a tight hug

FP: After breakfast we’ll go grab your stuff from your dorm and I’ll bring three cops just In case Stonewall tries anything. You’re never going back to that school again.

Alice and Betty ran Into the room

Alice: FP! Is he okay?!

FP: He’ll be okay Allie. Just a nightmare. Everything will be fine once I get his stuff out of Stonewall and he’s back to going to Riverdale High.

Alice: Let me make him breakfast. You stay with him.

After a little breakfast FP and Jughead went straight to Stonewall with three cops and walked Into Jughead’s old dorm. Thankfully all of his stuff was still there. 

FP: You sit, I’ll take care of your stuff

As he started packing up Jughead’s things Mr. DuPont walked In.

Mr. DuPont: Mr. Jones? Where have you been?!

Jughead: I think you know. I think you convinced Mr. Chipping to commit suicide then told Bret and them when to kill me and how!

Mr. DuPont: That Is a very serious accusation Mr. Jones!

Soon Charles was standing behind him along with three other FBI agents and Forsythe Pendleton Jones I.

Charles: Actually, after my dad brought my brother to the hospital I been secretly Investigating you. First I tracked down our grandpa and told him what happened to Jughead and who did It. And boy did he have quite the story to tell.

Forsythe: It’s over Francis. Your days of killing people off for your damn Baxter Brothers books Is over! You failed to add me! And I won’t let you add my grandson!

Jughead: Grandpa? 

Forsythe: Yes boy, I’m your grandpa

Mr. DuPont tried to run for It but was soon talked down and handcuffed by one of the FBI men. He was taken away.

FP: Thanks for the help. But you can leave now. My son’s life was already ruined by this stupid school! I won’t let you add to that!

Forsythe: Son look, I’m sorry. I know how I treated you was wrong. And I’m sorry. But please, give me a second chance. I didn’t just come here to keep Jughead out of all of this. I came here to make up for everything. Please, let me get to know my grandsons. Let me actually get to know you.

Before FP could say anything Jughead grabbed squeezed his hand gently and nodded yes with sad eyes. FP sighed sadly.

FP: Very well, but this Is your last chance. You can come over tomorrow. Today, let me just worry about my boy.

He finished packing up Jughead’s stuff

FP: Come on son, let’s get out of this hellhole

After he got Jughead home FP registered Jughead back Into Riverdale High so he could start again tomorrow. Later FP and Jughead went to Pops for dinner. But Jughead was quiet the whole time and never touched his food.

FP: Jug, you haven’t eaten since we got here. What’s wrong?(Squeezed Jughead’s right shoulder)

Jughead: I just…. All my life I been obsessed with a book series that was built on Innocent people’s blood! Then I went to the very school that profited off of that Innocent blood! All my life I dreamt of being one of those authors. I dreamt of being a murderer! Or an abusive person like your father was!

FP: No no baby, you didn’t know about any of that. None of that Is your fault. How could you have possibly known? And as for my dad, we don’t know If he’s really here to change and be part of our lives yet. But maybe he Is. And If he Is that means something good came out of all of this. Something good came out of you being obsessed with the first book at least. The whole Stonewall thing has ended for good. We are done with them. Everything’s going to be okay now Juggie. But promise me what happened won’t make you stop writing. Promise?

Jughead hugged him tight and buried his head In FP’s neck.

Jughead: I promise daddy

FP: Good, you have a special gift and I don’t want you to lose It. You’re a special gift sweetheart! You’re my special gift and I never want to lose you! Ever! 

He gently kissed his forehead. In the morning Jughead slowly opened his eyes to see It was 8AM. Shit! He thought he set his alarm last night! He scrambled out of bed and scrambled to get ready for school. As soon as he was ready he ran downstairs. 

Jughead: Can’t talk! I’m late!

FP: Whoa whoa bub, slow down!(Laughed as he gently grabbed Jughead’s shoulders)

FP: I’m sorry, I should have said something. When I registered you back I told them I would get you there by 9. That’s why I’m not at work yet. Relax a little bit son. Also I asked Sweet Pea and Fangs to start tutoring you and to help you catch up. 

FP: My son will graduate!(Smiled as he ruffled Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: Do you need me to cancel performing at Pops tonight with my friends?

FP: No no, you don’t need to cancel anything. With Sweet Pea and Fangs’s help you’ll be fine. Besides, I was looking forward to seeing you perform and your grandpa said he’s coming to watch too.

After eating breakfast and talking FP got Jughead to school. After school was done Jughead walked Into his house to see his dad and grandpa talking.

FP: Hey boy, you ready to go?

Jughead: Yeah, I’m ready

After having dinner at Pops Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica performed “Midnight Radio”. Everyone cheered as they were done. But then everyone screamed and ducked as they heard a gunshot. Luckily a cop talked the shooter. It was Hiram Lodge! When FP, Alice, Forsythe, and everyone else stood back up they saw Jughead clutching his right leg In the pain on the roof floor. FP, Alice, and Forsythe quickly ran up to the roof and over to Jughead.

FP: Jug! Okay son I’m going to pick you up. Okay?

Alice: FP, you have to question the shooter

FP: You saw who It was?

Alice: Yes, Hiram Lodge. I saw a cop tackle and arrest him.

Forsythe put his hand on FP’s left shoulder

Forsythe: Son, you do your job. Let me take him to the hospital. Let me prove myself let I said I would.

FP sighed sadly

FP: Very well

FP: I’ll see you later sweetheart. You’re okay.(Squeezed Jughead’s right shoulder)

He kissed his forehead and left. Jughead cried out In pain as Forsythe picked him up Into his arms.

Forsythe: Sorry kid

Alice: Betty, we’re going home. Jughead won’t be at the hospital long. He’ll be okay.

Forsythe stayed In the hospital room as a doctor took the bullet out and wrapped the wound.

The doctor: It will heal soon. But until It does It will be painful to walk. We’ll be sending him home with crutches. I’ll go get them.

He left

Jughead: Thank you grandpa, for bringing me here

Forsythe: Of course kid

Meanwhile FP was Interrogating Hiram at the police station

FP: Why did you shoot my son?!(Yelled angrily)

Hiram: Pay back for you shooting me last year. I hope he’s dead!

FP: He’s not! You only hit his leg. And I’m going to make damn sure you never go near my boy again! Did you make all those tapes too?!

Hiram: Yes, actually I did. It was so fun scaring your pathetic kid and all of his friends.

FP: And your own daughter no doubt!

Hiram: She was collateral damage. It was worth It.

FP: Hiram Lodge, you’re under arrest for attempted murder of my son and stalking people with those tapes. And I’m going to make damn sure It’s Shankshaw and not your prison! 

FP didn’t get home until 12AM. He had a lot to do to make sure Hiram Lodge went to Shankshaw Instead of his prison and stayed there for a very long time. He went upstairs to Jughead’s room and saw his boy sound asleep In the bed with Forsythe asleep In the chair on the right side of the bed with his head on the bed. FP walked over and gently shook his dad waking him up.

FP: I’m home now. Get some sleep dad. You can stay on the couch. I’ll stay with him now.

Forsythe: You look just as exasted. Long night huh? Did you lock up the bastard who did this to Jug?

FP: Yes I did. He won’t be getting out for a very long time.

Forsythe: Good. You get some sleep too son. Good night.

FP: Good night dad

As Forsythe walked out FP crawled Into the bed being mindful of Jughead’s leg.

Jughead: Dad? What time Is It? Did grandpa leave?(Said sleepily)

FP: No baby, he went to sleep on the couch. It’s 12AM son, go back to sleep.

Jughead: Wait, are you-

FP: I’m sleeping with you kiddo. I just need to get changed. And put my gun away. The last thing I want Is to accidently shoot you while we’re sleeping.

As soon as FP had his PJ’s on he went back upstairs and crawled Into the bed.

Jughead: Did you throw Hiram Lodge In jail?(Asked sleepily)

FP: Yes son, he Is finally locked up for a long time. He even admitted to being the one filming the tapes while some of his mobster friends do the acting. I won’t let him near you ever again.

He kissed his right cheek

FP: Just go back to sleep Juggie. I’m right here.

They both dozed off trying to think about the fun concert Instead of Hiram Lodge, the Incident, and the tapes.


End file.
